


A Project Freelancer Oneshot: Height Difference

by Agentminnesota187



Series: Project Freelancer: The Next Generation [2]
Category: Project Freelancer - Fandom, Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, cold weather but it's not actually that cold, red base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentminnesota187/pseuds/Agentminnesota187
Relationships: Agent California x Agent Nebraska, Agent Minnesota x Agent Hawaii, Calibraska, Minawaii
Series: Project Freelancer: The Next Generation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179692
Kudos: 2





	A Project Freelancer Oneshot: Height Difference

Cali. Looked. Ridiculous.

Hawaii couldn’t help but facepalm as Agent California strode purposefully into the main living area of red base, a smug look on his face. Or, at least, he tried to, tripping over the hem of the too-long jeans he was wearing in an almost Mini-like fashion as he came through the doorway. He had also tripled up in oversized sweatshirts, judging by the three hoods that poked out behind his head. Two looked like they belonged to Braska, but she could swear the outermost black one was hers - borrowed by Braska when Cali stole all his other ones in a previous sweater heist. She watched amusedly as Cali sat down on the couch - or tipped over onto it - and curled his legs into his chest, forming a ball underneath the giant sweaters.

She gave him a look that said “explain” from where she perched in a wooden chair, book in hand. Cali shrugged, raising his hands in a helpless gesture, and Hawaii almost chucked at the several inches of sleeve hanging off of his fingertips. It made her wonder how long it would take Cali to roll up the sleeves in order to use his hands. 

“Cold?” She asked mildly, flipping over one page of her book.

“Let me remind you that I walked all the way here from Blue base, and it is freezing outside.” Cali huddled closer into a ball, pulling up all three hoods. 

“So you stole our sweaters?”

“Borrowed them!” Cali replied indignantly, “For, you know, an indefinite amount of time.”

Hawaii nodded her head, pretending she knew what ‘indefinite’ meant. “Does Braska know?”

“No.” Cali replied glumly, as if being told off by a disappointed parent, “Because of course I need Braska’s permission” He drawled sarcastically.

“Hmmm.” Hawaii made a noncommittal noise before looking back down at her book. Uneven footsteps approaching the door made Cali swivel his head, and in stode Mini, her vibrant blue hair visible just out of the corner of Hawaii’s eye.

“Hey love!” Mini greeted her enthusiastically, “Hey short one.” She said more formally to California, earning herself a glare. But before Cali could reply, Mini took another step, and toppled forward like a log.

“Really, you too?” Hawaii asked rhetorically as the edge of a long black piece of fabric fluttered into her vision the moment Mini’s face hit the floor. Had California and Minnesota planned this? 

“I wanted to be tall. Look at me!” Mini scurried back onto her feet, and Hawaii didn’t need to look up to know her mostly-beloved girlfriend was wearing her clothes. “I”m wearing Hawaii’s cloak. This automatically makes me a tall person, right?”

“That’s… not how that works.” Cali responded as Hawaii facepalmed, snapping her book shut with one hand. She didn’t know whether to feel amused, or disappointed. 

“Oh! Do I have to do an impression as well?” Mini asked, trying not to fall on the spot as she wrapped the cloak all the way around her. She raised her hands and held them still, before starting to wave them around violently, “This is how magic works, right?” She giggled, moving her hands around even more violently.

“I never knew Hawaii smiled so much.” Cali noted passively, and Mini tried even harder to stamp out her grin, still waving her hands around. 

“Remind me again why I put up with you two…” Hawaii buried her face in her hands, sighing.

“Because you looooove me?” Mini replied, falling still and struggling forward through the cloak to wrap her arms around Hawaii. She failed, tripping once more and landing on her back. 

“Because you mildly tolerate me, I guess.” Cali replied, absent-mindedly tying a knot in the sleeves of his sweaters. 

Hawaii raised herself off the chair, placing her hands on her hips as she gazed down at Mini, the latter smiling sheepishly up at her. She bent down, offering her hands to help Mini off of the ground. It still stunned her how truly small her girlfriend was. The fiercest, funniest, kindest, most courageous girl she knew - was tiny. 

“Yeah… I guess I kinda do have to love you.” Hawaii pretending to give in, grinning as she lifted her girlfriend into her arms bridal-style.

Mini squeaked in protest, “Wait. What do you mean by ‘have to love me’?”

“It’s part of the package deal that comes with dating you.” Hawaii replied, sitting back down on the chair with Mini curled in her lap.

“Ouch.” Mini sulked mockingly just as Braska walked in, spotting them curled together and Cali wrapped in a ball with the sleeves knotted together, looking up at him with a face that said ‘I dare you to do something about this’.

“What is going on here?” Braska asked, “And what the fuck are you doing with my sweaters!”


End file.
